Hunry Drabbles
by Duck Life
Summary: I have unanimously decided to extend this into several super-short drabbles. Hunry. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Maggie," said Jasper conspiratorially at lunch, "Hunter O'Herlihy is _staring _at you." Maggie blushed. "Don't tell me you're seriously considering it," he groaned.

"Oh, you know," she sang. "He's kind of hot." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"But he's so dumb."

"Not when it comes to some things," she persisted. Henry droned them out and turned his head to wink at his secret boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hunter O'Herlihy's down with mono and he's _still _moving faster than you zombies!" yelled Maggie, fingering her whistle. When she gave them a break, Henry and Jasper collapsed onto the ground.

"How'd Hunter get mono?" wondered Jasper.

"I guess we'll never know," said Henry, looking away.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Tornados basketball game ended, Henry glanced across the gym to see Hunter cradling his sore ankle. "I'm going to go make sure he's all right," said Henry.

"Me too," agreed Maggie. "Poor Jasper, only one shot and he didn't even make it."

"Oh, yeah," said Henry awkwardly, switching directions, "that's who I was talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

"Griffin," complained Hunter to his girlfriend. She groaned inwardly- he was obsessed with that new kid for some unfathomable reason. "He's up to something. Every time something _weird _happens he's gotta be right in the middle of it."

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"Never mind!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you draw a heart around the word 'HO' in your notebook?" asked Jasper. Henry looked up nervously, struggling to think of an excuse.

"That's what American teenagers call their girlfriends, right?" he said. "Ho?"

"Well, yeah, but it's pretty rude."

"Yup, that's me. Rude, rude, rude."


	6. Chapter 6

When Maggie realized that Hunter wasn't going to stop drawing on Jasper's poster just because of her weak scolding, she shrugged and walked away with Henry. "Were you just _flurping _with Hunter?" he asked, shocked.

"Flirting?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that."

"Oh, it's just a campaign technique," she explained. "Flirting with guys will make them want to vote for you."

"I don't think it'll work with Hunter," said Henry. "He's… he's gay."

"What?" she yelped, shocked.

"Yup," continued Henry, pleased to for once know something that Margaret Winnock didn't. "Like Paris Hilton."

"You mean Perez Hilton?"

"That's what I said," said Henry, oblivious as usual.

"And how do you know this?" pressed Maggie.

"Um…" said Henry with wide eyes, realizing that he should have shut up a while ago. "It's, uh… it's how he dresses."

"In football jerseys?"

"Hey, look at that squirrel!" he yelled, resorting to distraction.

"What's so interesting about a squirrel?" she asked.

"It's dying, you have to save it Maggie!" Flailing, he ran away, leaving Maggie confused and startled.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry sank into the seat at the lunch table beside his two friends, fiddling with his new schedule. "I have chemistry with Hunter," he said brightly.

"Ugh," said Jasper, "he was in _my _science class last year. Do _not _let him be your lab partner."

"That's not exactly what I…" said Henry, looking around. "Never mind."


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter rushed over to the van, where Henry was kneeling stark naked next to the mummified body. Jasper draped his sweatshirt across Henry to provide him with a little privacy. "You can keep that jacket, by the way," he said, disgusted with the idea of wearing it now that he knew where it had been.

"Or I could take it," offered Hunter. "Just to get it off your hands," he said, thinking to himself that the jacket was on a lot more than his hands. "In fact, I can just kind of get it out of here right now."

"Um, Hunter, I put the jacket there to cover Henry," Jasper pointed out.

"Right, right," muttered Hunter. "Yes, it would _not _be a good idea to uncover him."

**A/N: "Like" the Facebook page for the DVD release of UH, Season One. **

**http: / / www. facebook. com / pages / DVD-Release-of-Unnatural-History-Season-One /183490668333917 # ! / pages / DVD-Release-of-Unnatural-History-Season-One / 183490668333917**

**(without spaces)**


End file.
